


DMC/Venom fic 2, missing scene

by Jote_Aesa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon goo Dante, I'm so not sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nero in lingerie, Tentacles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jote_Aesa/pseuds/Jote_Aesa
Summary: So, a few people asked for Dante's reaction to Nero in lingerie. So here it is!
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	DMC/Venom fic 2, missing scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I finally finished the missing scene from the end of my previous fic. I honestly tried my best to write smut ;_;
> 
> Also all spelling mistakes are mine, i try and correct them as i go along.

Nero smoothed his hands over the soft lace covering his chest with a sigh. The material was smooth and fitted perfectly. It also made his chest look that much softer. The panties were snug round his package but not uncomfortably even though his arousal was trying its best.. The stockings and garter belt made his legs look longer than they were. He couldn’t deny that he felt sexy, felt powerful in a way that didn’t need muscles or fists to prove.

He ran his hand over his hip, tracing the arch of the panties over where his thigh meets his groin and towards his cock. He gave a shudder at the pleasure he felt before forcing his hand away. He did have a show to put on. His other was waiting desperately in the other room, connected to him by a thin thread of red.

Nero could feel that Dante was curious, painfully so, but was trying to give him the privacy he needed. He could also feel the effect his arousal was having on the demon, teasing him to come have a look.

Nero bit his lip and looked at himself in the mirror; he was thankful that he was never a particularly hairy guy, besides the usual underarm hair and even that wasn’t as much as other men he had seen, he practically looked smooth and it worked with his outfit.

He fluffed up his hair and ran his teeth over his bottom lip, blushing at how… provocative he looked. He took a deep breath, ignoring how it was a little shaky with nerves before turning to the closed door. He could tell when Dante sensed he was about to come out because the demon’s anticipation sky rocketed, as did the love and acceptance. Acceptance that if Nero walked out in his plain clothes that Dante would still ravish him anyway, but wouldn’t try and guilt him for being a tease.

And with those emotions comforting him, Nero opened the door and stepped out, leaning against the door frame with a smirk, letting bathroom crappy light flow in behind him.

“Well hello there.” Nero was sure his voice came out a little warbled as he tried to pose seductively against the doorframe but it didn’t matter because Dante was looking at him like he either wanted to either devour him or worship him or both.

Their bond was alight with raging desire and hunger (Dante) and shyness and embarrassment (Nero).

Nero watched as Dante’s mass briefly lost it’s sudden solid form before slowly reforming. He blushed as Dante’s eyes drifted down his body before slowly looking up until he was staring into Nero’s blue eyes.

 **Kid…** Nero body shook at how wrecked Dante sounded, his cock also seemed to like the sound of Dante’s voice as it twitched in its lacey prison, dampening it with precum.

“Um…” Nero felt a little lost, he had made a plan on how he would seduce Dante but now he couldn’t even remember said plan. Dante solved that for him, as the demon walked, no _prowled_ towards him.

 **Kid.. Nero. You look beautiful. Amazing. You’re so amazing.** Nero’s blush deeped as Dante rambled. The demon trailed his dulled talons along Nero’s upper thigh, hooking it underneath the start of the underwear, pulling it away from the skin before letting it snap back.

Nero let out a squeak at the sting, glaring at his other who loomed over him, pinning him against the doorframe. Dante gently framed Nero’s face in his clawed hands, stroking a thumb over the sensitive and plump skin of Nero’s bottom lip.

 **I hope you don’t have work tomorrow.** Dante’s voice practically growled. Large hands suddenly grabbed Nero’s thighs, lifting him effortlessly. Nero gave a squealed ‘Dante!” as his other dropped him on their bed. Dante’s human shape immediately slotted between Nero spread thighs, a few tendrils separated from the mass to pin Nero legs so they were splayed open and Dante took another slow look. 

Dante’s chest rumbled with a purr as he opened his mouth to let his long prehensile tongue out to run over Nero’s pale skin and red lace.

Nero let out a moan at the feel of that cat-like tongue against his skin, practically melting underneath Dante’s large body. Small tendrils were stroking the skin of his inner thighs and one was softly stroking over the lace covering his cock and balls. Nero had a brief thought that unless he took the panties off now they were going to be ruined but he also kind of wanted them to get ruined and by the way Dante’s side of the bond sang with pleasure at that idea stopped him from moving his hands from where they were gripping the bed covers.

“Dante…” Nero moaned as Dante ran the edges of his sharp teeth against Nero’s neck, giving him a nip before soothing the slight sting with his tongue. One of the demon’s hands had slithered under the lace bra to tease a nipple, which was already pebbled.

 **Nero, my Nero. You taste so good.** His other groaned as he gave a few laps against the skin of Nero’s jaw before getting rid of the sharp teeth so he could kiss Nero properly. Nero instantly sucked on Dante tongue, running his teeth over it in a teasing threat. Dante growled, kissing deeper until Nero was practically deep throating the tongue.

Nero didn’t need to worry about choking or even breathing because he knew Dante wouldn’t hurt him. He still remembered the time when he and Dante were watching a film on Netflix and guy A put his hand around guy B’s throat and squeezed while they were fucking. Dante had been horrified at the idea of breathplay; he would never hurt Nero like that. It had taken some convincing but Nero got Dante to try it, but doing it the demon’s way and this is what they came up with.

Dante would fill Nero’s throat with their tongue taking away Nero’s main air supply while also using their own mass to get oxygen into Nero’s bloodstream. Now that Nero thought about it, he was an idiot. He could convince his other into trying breathplay without too much blushing but lacey underwear near broke him with shyness. Another point on the long list on why Nero was a fucking loser.

 **Our loser. Also you’re thinking too much. Can’t have that!** Dante rumbled, sneaking the tendril that had been teasing Nero’s crotch inside the panties and drawing out the hard length, relishing is the choked groan that vibrated round his tongue.

 _Can’t, keep that up and i’ll bite._ Nero thought to his other, knowing Dante would understand. Not that Dante would mind the biting, he rather enjoyed it actually. However Nero didn’t feel like being rough when Dante was being so gentle with him. He could be rough next time.

Nero took in a shaky breath when Dante pulled away, taking in the demon’s full form, horns and wings.

**Mine.**

“Yours. Although if you don’t hurry up I'm gonna take care of my-ah!” Nero tried to threaten only to be cut off with a moan as the tendril that wrapped around his neglected length gave a firm squeeze before starting a maddeningly slow stroking rhythm, the tendril sliding over the tip to gather the precum there before absorbing it into Dante’s mass.

 **Gonna take good care of you Nero.** Dante’s whole form vibrated with the strength of his purr which made Nero moan and shudder at the sensation. Nero couldn’t tell whose pleasure was whose; their bond making it so every feeling and sensation was pinging back and forth between them. He knew if he wasn't careful he could lose himself in it, had lost himself in it before but the genuine fear he had felt from Dante when he had come to had quickly dampened his blissed state at the time. His other had been terrified that he had overpowered Nero’s will which is what his kind did to their hosts to gain complete control. Demon’s didn’t believe in coexistence, only power and control. However Nero trusted his demon with his whole being and sent that across their bond.

 _Dante please, I want to- please!_ Nero thought desperately, clutching at Dante’s form so tightly his fingers were half submerged.

 **Nero, I don’t think-**

_Dante, I love you._ Nero thought to his other, having lost his ability to speak. He felt Dante’s form freeze and whimpered at loss of pleasure. Their bond was eerily quiet for long enough that Nero feared he had overstepped some kind of rule before their bond exploded with happiness from Dante. Nero let out a oof as he suddenly found himself encased inside Dante, so the feeling of Dante was everywhere.

 **Nero, I love you too. My Nero. Mine. Ok. Ok.** Dante rambled, somehow kissing and licking Nero everywhere at once which really wasn’t helping Nero’s arousal.

 _So we can?_ Nero’s question was answered by Dante’s side of the bond surging against him and the last thing he could coherently remember was Dante chanting in his own language.

-

Nero groaned as the annoying sound of his alarm going off woke up from a pleasant dream he was having about red, silky scaled red everywhere. He tried to move his arm but it felt like it weighed a ton. The sensation of Dante emerging from his skin made him shiver. His skin felt hyper sensitive and sore. The alarm stopped and Nero sighed, snuggling into the red mass that was shaped like a hand.

“Mmm Dante?” Nero winced at the sound of his voice which sounded like he had swallowed gravel. His mouth felt like it too.

Something cold touched his lips and he opened them, allowing the cool water to soothe his terribly dry throat.

 **Shhhh kid, go back to sleep.** It was strange but Dante’s voice sounded as wrecked as he felt. It made him oddly proud.

“Hmm okay.” Nero could feel himself drifting off to sleep when he realised that his alarm had just gone off. His eyes snapped open and shot up in his bed which was the wrong thing to do, sunlight made him hiss and the room span like one of the worlds worst hangover. 

Red mass slowly made him like back down and covered his eyes. **Told ya kid, go back to sleep. Took a lot out of us.**

Nero slowly relaxed as Dante covered him like a living blanket. The thought of last night, well what he could remember made him grin, a warm pleasure curling in his gut.

 **Wasn’t last night.** Came Dante’s sleepy mumble.

“Wait, what do you mean it wasn’t last night?” Nero was tempted to open his eyes so he could check his phone but Dante rolled them away from it.

 **Been asleep.** Dante grumbled, sounding like he was pouting.   
“How long have we been asleep Dante.” Nero asked, trying his best to ignore that Dante sounded so cute when he was pouting.

 **Been asleep for three days.** The pouting got stronger. The room was quiet for a few moments, so much so Dante was half asleep.

“WHAT?!”

-

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! I'm honestly loving this idea and when i Have more time I will probably write some more one shots.
> 
> Also im so sorry if the smut wasn't good >_<


End file.
